creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laura
Misunderstanding Laura is a who I do like. I went to the ask laura part of the website, and told her about how i made a backup copy of my installed creatures 3. She then (im assuming this) banned me from being able to go the website again, assuming that i pirated the copy! i also told her about my attempts to get my rightful game back but she apparently thinks that even if you bought a game, then you shouldnt be able to download it?!?!!? thats the WHOLE point, someone that can contact her talk some sense into her b/c i am a part of the creatures community, and think what she is doing is nice... my email adress is cherpm4a@hotmail.com, and please, hear my story before you ban me for no apparent reason. -- comment by a user from 139.142.58.209, slightly edited by GR :BANNED! :... :OK, not really. But surely, if you downloaded it, you can take a copy of the download? Or download it again? Amazon.co.uk has Creatures Exodus for £5, too, and I imagine you can get it on ebay if you're in the US. -- 11:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Shouldn't rants be removed from the Wiki? :::Probably :) I very much doubt Laura would have banned this person, partly because you CAN'T ban someone from going to CC.com altogether ;) I assume they just went on CC.com when it was down or something. Assuming is not nice, little lady ;) :::And the Creatures Community is the community. I've never actually seen this person on a forum, just noting this.. Okay, so I'm pointing out useless information. I'll shush now Liam :::I've removed the insults. I think this is a case of a misunderstanding. Hopefully the person concerned will come back here and read it. If they do, they should note that the message "Account for domain creaturescaves.com has been suspended" is not talking about their account, but creaturescaves.com's account on the web hosting service. -- 13:33, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::Well, i did say i was assuming this, and your telling me that you guys cant go to the site either? i told you i have a copy of an installed version of c3! (legal!!!), sorry but when it says My account has been suspended, that makes me think ive been banned or somthing not The server is down... if this is true then i appologize and still want help! how do i use my backup to trick ds into thinking its an installed c3! (or use the c3 2 ds project to do so, however when i do the bootstrap files cant be rereferenced in the c3 folder....... I have made my own metarooms, but i guess i never submitted them, or talked in any of the forums, i do read them tho : P ::::I really respect your guys work on the metarooms helephant, and treesprite, and twilightcat, and tons of others, plus i have to right my english 30 test in exactly 30 minutes so cya later! by the way did i say that laura is a hottie with mad skills who can still help me??? :::::The Creatures Caves 'website' is currently suspended, but when it returns you can go to the Ask Laura column where she actually posted a response to your problem yesterday - Don 15:23, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC)